This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Body-worn audio devices, such as headphones and headsets, often include audio cables connecting the left-ear and right-ear speakers, and/or an audio cable for connecting the speaker(s) to an audio source. During use, the audio cable may hang from the wearer's ears in a manner that frustrates the wearer and negatively affects the listening experience. For example, a loose audio cable may bounce in a manner that annoys the wearer, or even destabilizes the body-worn audio device such that it falls from the wearer's ears. Also, a loose audio cable may be easily snagged by environmental objects and pulled from the wearer's ears. Still yet, the perceived acoustics of the body-worn audio device may be negatively impacted if the speakers are not securely positioned adjacent to the wearer's ear canals, or due to cable rubbing noise transferred into the ear through the cable. Accordingly, some users may constantly adjust or reposition the audio cable such that it doesn't snag on objects or otherwise restrict his or her movement.